The School AKA: Hell
by BlackxXxFire
Summary: "The little girl sat there. She sat for a very long time. No clock. For, she didn't even know what a clock was. No windows to see the outside world. She was isolated in a world of pure pain." What I think the school was like before the flock was rescued by Jeb. A bit over done, but I wanted to give it a try. ONE-SHOT.


**This is just a one-shot. I wanted to describe The School from when the flock was little kids, I know many people have done this idea, but this is my version. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I don't know how old the kids were when they got out of the school, so I just made up some ages. Please leave a review on your way out the door. **

* * *

The little girl sat there. She sat for a very long time. No clock. For, she didn't even know what a clock was. No windows to see the outside world. She was isolated in a world of pure pain.

She was in a cage, a too small cage, that was in a room, a too white room, that was in a building, a building that can only be described as hell.

That cage bars were old and rusty. Unbreakable. It was leaned against the white walls of the room. But the white walls were not really white. With the terrible eye sight humans have, they wouldn't be able to see the faint (_very, very_ faint) stains of blood that was splattered on the wall. But there were not any humans here. Only parcial humans and the demons that like to tourcher little kids. She called them whitecoats, because last time she called one a demon, the she was put in more pain than usual. But they can not see the stainds anyway.

The building was hell, as stated before. It was full of antagonized screeches of pain, and smelled (too strongly in the little girl's opinion) like antispetic. There was no color anywhere, except for in the eye testing wing.

But that room did not matter very much to the cramped girl in the old cage. She did not visit it often, but was tested more on fighting tequniqus, endurence, strength and intellegence. Many more things could be added to that list, but those were the most tiring.

She hated it there. She hated the pain, the suffering, the whitecaots, the whole place in general. The only reason she was still fighting for her life was beacause of he semi-family.

They all took care of eachother. Menally (like when someone had a mental break-down) or physically (broken bones, cuts, or skined knees on a much larger scale).

These kids consited of a three ten-year-olds, an eight-year-old, a four-year-old, and a two-year-old.

There was the little cherub named Angel, who was two years old. She had golden blond hair, clear blue eyes, pale skin, and white wings covered in downy fur since they had just grown in.

There was Gazzy (a.k.a: The Gasman), who was named after his bad smelling aroma and looked like Angel since he was her brother. He was 4. He had tan wings with dark tan stipes

Nudge was next with dark skin, curly dark hair that she tied into a knot on the top of her head, and wide brown eyes. She talked a lot, but the older kids guessed it was just a phase eight year olds went through, or so they hoped. She had brown wings with patterns similar to a hawk's.

Iggy, which was short for Ignight, had strawberry blond hair and extremly pale skin that was often burnt when they were allowed little time outside. His wings were fluffier than the other's and were white with black outlines on the bottom like a sea bird's. He loved fire and sonic booms. He was blind due to an experiment that went wrong.

There was a little boy who was like a dark shadow, midnight blue eyes that looked black but, just like a midnight sky, had silver freckles in them like stars, black hair that was always a wild mess, and his wings were like pure black obsidian (this included the glassy look, and looked like if you were to touch them with the lightest touch, they would shatter in your hands) and shined purple in the light. He was silent and if death was a person, it would be him. He had dark circles under his eyes and his pale skin looked almost transparent and scary. His name was very fitting. Fang. Named after bitting a whitecoat and drawing blood.

This story includes all of their lives, but center around the little girl. She had what looked like dark dirty blond hair at first sight, but really had auburn streaks. Her hair reached mid-back, she had wide milky brown eyes, tan skin that had visable scars (the same for every other child there), and an emotionless face. Her wings were a cream color with brown and auburn specks on them. Her name was Maximum Ride, but perfered to be refered to as Max because Maximum Ride was very hard for the younger kids to say.

You may be confused about the details concerning the wings. This modern hell was call the School. Not a normal school (which was still hell) but one that mutated children in the name of science when it really was just pure tourcher. These kids were gifted with wings.

There was one mutant that had an aligator snout and claws. He had dark green skin and a lot of strength. This being ended up dying very early because "...the reptilian sized organs could not fit very well in a two-year-old human body, so some were not included." (A whitecoat said that the next morning after the death.)

There was a littke girl with an extremly long neck, hooves instead of feet, and Giraffe ears sticking up out of her hair. She died because her neck did not have enough strength.

There were some succsesful expirements, including the winged childeren (it was refered to as the Angel Experiment) and the lupin hybrids.

They were half wolf half humans that had a very handsom form where they looked like profesional models... Then the not so handsom form. They changed into a very hairy human-like figure with sharp teeth, claws, and a bloodthirsty attitude. The little girl named them Erasers.

All the traped avian-hybrids wanted was happiness, maybe even a loving family if that wasn't too much to ask for.

And they got it one day. A scientist named Jeb gave it to them. He smuggled them out, and gave them a home on the countryside. There life was full of training about how to take down the school, and they had a lot of fun too. Up untill one day. One day when two-year-old Angel, that was now six-years-old, was taken in a strawberry field. This started the real Angel Expirement. An expirement they were conducting.

Could they take down the School?


End file.
